


Fireworks

by eviscerates



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Game)
Genre: Cheesy holiday fic, Fourth of July, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, My goal aesthetic - My favorite characters and ships being happy - I am terrible, So much fluff so much happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviscerates/pseuds/eviscerates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugene has never seen a proper fireworks show before. Delsin, as his boyfriend and firework enthusiast, is horrified. Fetch, as his best friend, thinks he should get out of the house more. They put their heads together and come up with a way to combine the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I were buying fireworks, and wept over the idea of the Conduit Trio watching an actual firework display together. This fic had to happen. Fluffy happy writing is my kryptonite.
> 
> Unbeta'd, as usual, so mistakes are on me!
> 
> (I don't think I've ever typed the word firework this much in my life. Gracious.)

The night of the Fourth of July, a storm was brewing in Eugene's domain - Tropical Storm Delsin and Fetch.

"What? You've never seen fireworks before?" Delsin sounded so shocked that Eugene turned around from where he was surveying D.U.P camera feed and shot him a look.

"I've seen fireworks before," He didn't mean to come off as defensive, and he sighed as Delsin shook his head.

"Look, pop-its and ground bloomers and bottle rockets you made in your garage don't count. I'm talking real, huge, booming, big-ass fireworks." Delsin looked at Fetch, seemingly for moral support.

Fetch shrugged, and went back to eating her lo mein from the takeout box she stole from Eugene's mini-fridge. "Hey, I don't even know what a ground bloomer is. But he's right, E, you gotta see one good firework show before you kick the bucket. And you're gettin' on in years."

Eugene made an undignified sound and sighed, looking up at Delsin. "What is it with you and fireworks?" Delsin had made it a point to seek out a flyer for the Seattle Independence Day Parade just to make sure there were fireworks at the end - The man clearly loved a spectacle.

"There used to be fireworks every Fourth and New Year's over Salmon Bay. The tribe would set it up, pull out all the stops. It was the coolest shit to a kid," Delsin sounded happy, the look on his face untroubled, and Eugene would have found all the fireworks in the city and set them off right then to keep him that way.

"Wait, used to?" Fetch piped up, her voice breaking Eugene's trance. "Not anymore?"

Delsin shrugged and shook his head. "Some asshole kid got into the stash one year and set the whole thing off two days before the festivities. Half of the general store got scorched and the fire department had to come out, yadda yadda..." He trailed off with a wave of his hand.

Eugene snorted, a smile on his face. "Let me guess, that asshole kid was you?"

Delsin attempted to look innocent for a moment as Fetch cackled, Eugene shaking his head with an almost-grin. "I appreciate the thought, but -"

At this, Fetch sent him a scathing look over the top of her takeout box, which stopped him cold mid-sentence. "E, haven't we talked about this? He's your boyfriend, he wants to do nice shit for you and take you nice places. And I'm your friend and want you to get out of this hole every now and then. Fireworks are cool. And it won't be like that time he tried to take you to that club." It was Delsin's turn to be glared at, and Eugene could see him flinch, illuminated by the glow of his computer monitors.

"I thought he'd like it! It wasn't that crowded!"

Eugene made a pained sound, his hand running through his hair. "A girl with rainbow hair tried to sell me ecstacy and I think I got propositioned by an overly handsy drag queen."

Delsin shot Eugene a distraught look. "You never told me about the drag queen. I would have -"

Fetch cut them both off when she hopped off the table and stood with her hands on her hips, looking as intimidating as a five-foot-four pink haired girl could look. "You both have got to have the worst attention spans, I swear. Are we gonna go see some fireworks or not?"

Delsin looked at Eugene, suddenly hopeful. He reached down and plucked Eugene's hand from where it had been nervously toying with a frayed edge on his hoodie. "I promise nobody will bother you. I know just the place we can go where it'll be the two of us. And, um, Fetch." He smiled, and his voice was serious, his expression softer than usual, and Eugene felt himself giving in. He used to be so resistant to Delsin's wild ideas (and before a wild idea was going to the grocery store in daylight) but over time he'd been worn down, gently.

Their moment was broken, their eye contact jarred as Fetch cleared her throat with an audible sigh. "Are you two done choking the place with your romance?" She turned to Eugene, and her smile was genuine. "If you hate it, we can come back here and watch Will Smith save our glorious country from aliens."

Eugene smiled, looking down at the floor to hide his growing grin. His hand tightened on Delsin's as Fetch kicked the hatch to his domain open, and he was happy just to sit for a moment. Even a year ago, he had nobody in the world. And now he had two people he couldn't imagine life without.

He leaned into Delsin as the other man pressed a kiss to his forehead, pulling him up out of his chair and keeping a firm grip on his hand. "Wait 'til you see the spot I got picked out for us. Best view in all Seattle."

He winked, and pulled Eugene towards the door where Fetch was impatiently waiting. Eugene kept his eyes on the back of his boyfriend's head as he let him pull him out onto the street, and into the clamor and heat of Independence Day in Seattle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still part of the same fic, I just thought this part deserved its own chapter. Sorry there's no chapter titles, I'm not a creative man. 
> 
> (The Columbia Center is 922 feet tall, and really is the tallest building in Seattle, and really is in Belltown! Unfortunately I can't remember if it's actually in the game or not, or else I'd climb it and giggle.)

"Whatever you do, don't look down," were the only words Delsin said to Eugene as he ran up the side of the Columbia Center, his neon crisscrossing with Fetch's as they raced to the top of the billion foot tall building.

When Delsin said he'd found a good spot to watch the fireworks, Eugene thought he meant the Needle, or maybe a boat down by the docks. But instead, he'd meant the tallest building in Seattle, overlooking the waterfront in Belltown. They'd arrived before the fireworks had started, but music and the sound of people laughing echoed from somewhere out in the middle of the water. Delsin had offered to run him up, but Eugene elected to fly instead on his own wings. Apparently Delsin and Fetch had some sort of bet running on whether he'd fly himself or be flown, as he'd found out when he declined Delsin's offer.

"Ha!" Fetch walloped Delsin in the arm, bringing forth a grumpy look from the other man. "I told you he could do it himself. You ain't got no faith in him, D."

Eugene's eyebrows raised as Delsin forked over twenty dollars to Fetch as he mocked the tone of her voice and sent a pleading look in Eugene's direction. "Your ability to do it never was in question. I was sort of hoping you'd ask me to do it because it would be way more romantic," He sighed as Fetch laughed wickedly.

Eugene fought to hide a grin as he pretended to look offended. "Well, in that case, I'm definitely doing it myself. How dare you," He added as his video wings appeared as Fetch threw down the gauntlet of neon-racing Delsin to the top.

Now, on top of the building, he could see what Delsin meant by the best seats in Seattle. Fetch thought to bring a blanket and spread it out over a flat part of the roof, and the three of them were sitting huddled against the surprisingly chill breeze across the water. Delsin's arm was around Eugene, keeping him tight against his side. Fetch was pressed into Eugene's other side, smoking a cigarette she'd stolen from Delsin a few seconds after he lit it and telling a story about her brother. They were both warm and resolute on either side of him, and despite the fact that he was almost a thousand feet up in a city he'd just begun to call home, he felt the calmest he'd been in a long time.

"So, we try and go buy some fireworks, just the shitty ones you can get at Walmart, yeah? And the cashier won't give 'em to us cause Brent's only sixteen and you gotta be eighteen with an ID. I was real pissed and upset 'cause I wanted to blow some shit up."

Delsin laughed, and Eugene could feel the sound reverberate through his chest as they waited, and he curled closer to him, his head resting in the crook of his neck as he turned towards Fetch. She and Delsin sometimes shocked him with how alive they were, how crackling and full of energy they seemed most of the time. Up here Fetch was vibrant, her hands gesturing and voice loud as she told her story, the cigarette leaving cherry-red trails in the air from her hand movements. He remembered her on the bus - Sullen, withdrawn, kept snapping at Hank to _just shut the fuck up already, will you?_ There was hardly a trace of that girl anywhere now. Delsin had helped them both more than he knew.

"...And the entire fireworks display is knocked over and half the California rockets are blown up and scorch marks are on the floor, and me and Brent're runnin' as fast as we can for the doors. We never got no fireworks that year but we did get our asses banned for life from Walmart."

Eugene had to cover his mouth to stifle a laugh at the thought of a preteen Fetch running from an explosion in Walmart. Delsin's hand rubbed over his side, and he smiled up at him. He was thinking about kissing him when Delsin suddenly looked up, pointing out over to the dark island in the middle of the water.

"Shhh! I think they're starting."

He almost fell off the roof from the deafening boom of the first firework, and clapped his hands over his ears out of reflex. Fetch put a hand on his arm to keep him steady, and he could feel Delsin's laughter as he smoothed his hand over his hair and gently removed his hands from his ears; Telling him that being deafened is part of the fun.

Eugene wasn't sure how something that loud could be so fun until he looked directly at the fireworks for the first time. He'd never seen any fireworks so close before, and it was almost like staring into the sun. The colorful explosions were huge and made him want to squint but he didn't and he didn't cover his ears again either. He kept his eyes on them, wide, not wanting to miss a single burst or color. The pinks reminded him of Fetch blasting a hole in the roof of the D.U.P building, the blues of his own wings as He Who Dwells, the reds and oranges the explosions from Delsin's smoke shots. Delsin and Fetch were whooping and clapping, and he was surprised to find himself joining in. He could feel the heat blowing off the fireworks onto his skin, and smell the gunpowder in the air all around him. He let Delsin pull him to his feet as he stood up, and he tugged Fetch up along with them. He kept a firm grip on Delsin's hand but didn't look away from the explosions, letting them leave bright afterimages on the backs of his eyelids for him to remember later.

A rocked-out version of the Star-Spangled Banner was playing from a boat somewhere on the water, heavy with guitar and feedback. Fetch had her hand over her heart and was yelling along the words over the noise of the booming explosions, and Delsin was laughing, his eyes squinted against the bright light. Eugene looked up at his face, his grinning expression so unharried and untroubled, his brown skin turning to pink to gold to green and back again from the light. He'd never been one for cheesiness or cliches, but looking at Delsin's face it felt like time slowed down for just a second, allowing him to commit it to memory. He felt his own smile growing wider than he could remember it.

Impulsively, he stood on tiptoe to kiss Delsin full on his laughing mouth, his arms going around his neck as the fireworks continued to boom on around them. He could feel Delsin's smile and teeth against his own as his boyfriend's arms encircled his waist and lifted him off his feet, kissing him so hard and long it caused Fetch to wolf-whistle and clap.

Delsin broke the kiss by moving his head back, still keeping Eugene lifted off the ground as he grinned at him, calling out over the noise. "You like it, I take it? Not too loud or flashy or anything?"

Eugene turned his head to look at Fetch standing only a few feet away, now dancing to the music from the boat, her body lit up with pink neon and her silhouette backlit by the fireworks. His eyes raised to the fireworks themselves, still going on and whistling and shrilling as gold sparks of light shot out in every direction, reflected in the dark water below. He looked back at Delsin, grinning so hard he almost felt embarassed for it.

"No. No, I love it. It's perfect."

Delsin responded by kissing him again, setting him on the ground so he could move his hands into his hair and pull Eugene's head closer. The kiss deepened until Eugene felt his knees go weak and his hands go to Delsin's hips for support, but he kept on kissing him and kissing him, the fireworks leaving bright splashes behind his closed eyelids.

 _This_. This moment, this stupid moment, on top of the tallest building in Seattle, kissing his boyfriend, with his best friend dancing to crappy music beside him, was the farthest he could get from being pushed into lockers or hooked up to machines against his will. He'd make an exception for cheesy cliches he always hated this time, as dumb as he'd feel later, because it _was_ perfect - For once.

 


End file.
